


Praise

by dabizawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Hatake Kakashi, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Uchiha Obito, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabizawa/pseuds/dabizawa
Summary: “Can I distract you?” he asked. Kakashi leaned his head back, cheeks flushing with the implication.He wanted to say: Please touch me and never stop.Or maybe: Don’t ever let go of me.He didn’t say either. Didn’t open his mouth for fear that none of it was real.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 490





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> ahhH I JUST wanted some soft kakaobi 🥺  
> hope all of u enjoy .... i appreciate every view & kudos, i love yall so much, sobs

Obito’s hands on his waist as he stepped behind him are a welcomed distraction to the thoughts warring in his head. 

It made him flinch immediately, out of fear and the fact that it had been so sudden. Obito was a very touchy person, but Kakashi hadn’t expected this.

“You’re thinking too much,” he murmured against his ear. Kakashi didn’t respond. 

Obito pulled him back, flush against his own body. His breath hitched as hands cupped the “v” of his hips, and stroked across the flat plane of his stomach. 

“Can I distract you?” he asked. Kakashi leaned his head back, cheeks flushing with the implication.

He wanted to say: _Please touch me and never stop._  
Or maybe: _Don’t ever let go of me._

He didn’t say either. Didn’t open his mouth for fear that none of it was real. 

Obito hadn’t been back in the village for even a year yet. Tsunade had instructed that Kakashi were to keep him under control… which had proved to be a task easier said than done.

They were in limbo. Some awkward, strange place between friends and lovers. A place that Kakashi hadn’t dared be in with too many people, but Obito always seemed to have a way of breaking his barriers. He always had, even when they were kids. Young and in love and stupid. Thinking that summer would never end.

“Hey, come back to me,” Obito murmured against his neck. Kakashi gave a soft noise in response. 

“ _I need you,_ ” he breathed, in a voice so fragile it might have been made of glass. Obito pressed a kiss to his neck, and slid his hand down into his sweatpants.

He wasn’t hard yet, hadn’t been thinking about what Obito was doing. He hadn’t anticipated this is what his… friend meant by distraction, but he needed this. Obito’s hand encircled him, and began to stroke lazily. Kakashi whimpered. A gentle, needy sound. He gripped his forearm and leaned his hips into his touch.

“Just focus on me, Kashi,” Obito said against his ear. Oh, he needed this. He craved him. He never wanted anything more than the hands on him.

The pace he set was slow. Gentle. He gave his cock a little squeeze, and circled his thumb across the tip. Kakashi moaned softly and bit his lip. He could feel himself growing hard under Obito’s expert touch.

“So good,” Obito breathed. “So precious.”

Kakashi _whined._ He couldn’t hold his composure if Obito was going to say those things–

“So strong and handsome,” he continued, with a nice little twist of his wrist. “Such a good boy, Kashi.”

The phrase is like a direct line to his dick. He groaned softly, as his cock twitched in Obito’s hand. He heard a soft chuckle emanate from behind him. It was embarrassing. Having a kink for being praised had to be the most embarrassing thing about him.

Kakashi was decently hard now, and every little whimper and whine and moan seemed to spur Obito to stroke him more. It felt so good. _Never stop._ He leaned his head back against Obito, and bucked his hips into his hand.

“That’s it. That’s my good boy,” Obito praised in between sucking gentle bruises into the skin of his neck. 

His hand clasped on Obito’s forearm, though not tight enough to impede his motions. The gentle squeeze here and there, and the perfect little twist of his wrist… He’d pay anything to keep Obito’s hands on him for the rest of his life. The feeling of one hand gliding up his shirt to tug on a nipple. His mouth on his neck. Hand on his cock. Kakashi was in bliss.

It didn’t take him long to get close. Obito’s expert hand made sure of that. Kakashi bucked his hips into his hands. Obito pressed his thumb against the slit at the tip of his dick, and he squirmed.

“Ha, fuck,” Kakashi moaned. “Please, I don’t want to cum without you.” 

He flushed at his own words, not anticipating it coming out of his mouth.

“This is about you, Kashi,” Obito said against the skin of his neck. “Let me treat you right.”

“Please, I _need_ you,” Kakashi whined indignantly. Obito’s hand slowed on him, and he chuckled lightly.

“So spoiled,” he chided teasingly. Obito then moved them to the bed. He gently pushed Kakashi down, and the jonin sprawled across the sheets. He leaned up and carefully pulled his mask down. Obito’s smile made his heart feel full to bursting. 

“Stop staring,” Kakashi complained, as he grabbed his collar and hauled him into a kiss. Obito’s lips were soft, sweet. Undoubtedly the best thing he’d ever had against his mouth, and something he could grow addicted to. He tangled his fingers in his hair, and Obito trailed his hands under his shirt.

“I need you,” he breathed against him, when his lips were kiss bruised red and wet. He could feel the smile on Obito’s mouth, more than he could see it.  
“I’m not going anywhere, Kashi,” he purred.

He stripped his shirt off. Obito rid him of his pants, and was rid of his own clothes by curious hands. He was hard already, Kakashi noted. Thick and curved so perfectly. He _yearned._

Kakashi pulled Obito into another kiss. His partner fumbled in the end table drawer, and he pulled a small vial of lube from its contents. Kakashi flushed, red blooming under his skin and trailing down his neck.  
“I found it looking for your med kit the other day,” Obito chuckled.

“So you’ve been planning this then, haven’t you?” Kakashi said, unimpressed as he folded his arms over his chest. He felt embarrassed. Obito laughed and then just winked at him, and reached down to push his thighs apart. 

The first slick finger was a little uncomfortable. But, paired with the soft kisses against his inner thigh, Kakashi figured he would manage. He shifted his hips a little and bit his lower lip as the digit slid deep, to the knuckle, and then slowly dragged back out.

The second thrust in, came with a little crook, and he squirmed. He was starting slow, and Kakashi appreciated it. He needed this. Obito smiled up at him, loving and warm and everything Kakashi ever needed. The jonin reached out, and Obito grasped his hand.

On two fingers, Obito pushed deeper. And just the right curve and Kakashi’s hips bucked a little. _Yes._ He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, as he kept pressing against that lovely little spot inside.  
“So good and patient for me,” Obito purred. His cock twitched against his belly and he squirmed.

More kisses to his thigh. The thrusts came a little quicker together now, and every now and then, Obito would spread his fingers and push him open. Kakashi felt a little gasp leave him, followed by soft, happy little groans. How did he make fingering feel so good? It wasn’t fair. Kakashi could never make himself feel that amazing on his own. 

His breath hitched on finger number three. The minor discomfort that he’d felt at the beginning had melted into pleasure. He relaxed his muscles and Obito dipped deeper. Obito curled his fingers and played with his sweet spot so lovingly. Kakashi moaned, unabashed and open, despite how embarrassed he felt by it all.  
“That’s it, sweet boy,” Obito praised, “Let me hear you, baby.”

Four was a stretch. It ached a little and he let out a soft whimper. Obito hummed gently, and sucked a light, little bruise on the inside of his thigh. It didn’t take him long to ease into it, and he was squirming against Obito’s fingers. His cock leaked precum, straining hard against his belly. He needed him, he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please,” he begged.  
“So cute, using your manners like that,” Obito purred.

His fingers left him and Kakashi whined. Obito was busy slicking his own cock, and chuckled softly.  
“I’m giving you something, baby. Hold on,” he reassured. 

Kakashi hadn’t ever been so vulnerable. Never like this. He felt the blunt head of Obito’s cock against his hole, and he wiggled his hips a little. _Please, please, please._

The first push was slow. Romantic in how tenderly he opened him up. Obito gave a little rock of his hips, and pushed home. Kakashi squirmed underneath him, and squeezed the hand still holding his. He felt so _full_ of him, intoxicated and needed and wanted.

Obito busied himself, pressing lazy, open mouthed kisses to his lips, that he returned lovingly. When he met Obito’s eyes, his partner’s Sharingan was a lovely scarlet as he gazed down at him. The red eye met his own gaze, and in that moment, they had never been apart for all those years. 

“I never want to forget this,” Obito murmured, as his free hand cupped his cheek, and his thumb brushed over the scar below his eye. Kakashi felt too many emotions in his chest at once.

Obito set a lovely little pace. It was slow and gentle and just let him adjust to the feeling. He arched his back as pleasure bloomed in his bottom half.  
“ _Hnn, yes,_ ” he breathed. He was in heaven. He never wanted to leave this moment. The tantalizing pleasure, the feeling of Obito so deep in him, his hands holding him.

“I love you,” Kakashi blurted when Obito began thrusting a little harder. He couldn’t help himself. Obito gave his hand a little squeeze, and interlocked their fingers. The smile on his face was radiant.  
“As I love you,” he replied. He leaned in and kissed him.

“I’ve loved you since we were kids,” Kakashi confessed, suddenly bold and wanted in the dark of their bedroom. Obito cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes, their Sharingan linking them together, across decades and dimensions and all barriers between them. Kakashi felt like crying at that moment.  
“I’ve never wanted anyone, but you. I waited for you,” Obito returned.

Obito gave a particularly nice thrust and Kakashi whined. His pace was picking up now, and he was ridding the jonin of any rational thought. Another lovely thrust and Kakashi was holding his hand in a vice grip.  
“Ohh, _right there_ , ’Bito, _yes,_ ” he moaned.

Obito used his free hand to tilt Kakashi’s hips up. And on the next thrust, he slipped deeper and Kakashi let out a choked moan. His partner was grunting above him, and letting out sweet, soft little moans. He’d pay any amount to hear him like that for the rest of his life.

“So good, yes, Kashi, _perfect_ for me,” Obito sang his praise into his ear. Every push in made Kakashi see stars. He arched and moaned and bucked his hips back to meet him. He didn’t want anything but this. If he were to die the next morning, he’d die happier than he’d ever been in his entire life.

“I love you,” he moaned. Obito stole the breath from his lungs, kissed him hard and deep. Kakashi squirmed and gripped his shoulders. His cock buried deeper and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. _Yes, yes, yes._  
“I love you so much,” Obito returned.

“I need you,” Kakashi told him. Obito kissed his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Sucked a lovely bruise on his collarbone. He felt dizzy. He felt so loved and needed.  
“So precious, my Kashi,” Obito moaned against his skin. “Handsome and strong and beautiful– _Fuck._ ”

“ _I love you,_ ” Kakashi sobbed as he felt one of Obito’s hands wrap firm around his cock and began to stroke him. His partner’s thrusts were erratic now. He was getting close now, and had lost his perfect rhythm. His breathing was hard, and he let out the most lovely moans and grunts against Kakashi’s ear.  
“I love you, too,” Obito said.

“Fuck, I’m–” Kakashi cut himself off with a whine as Obito gave his cock a nice squeeze.  
“Cum with me,” Obito moaned in his ear. “Let me hear you, baby.”  
“F - Fuck, _Obito!_ ”

He arched, squeezed his eyes shut, and tensed. The moan that left him was embarrassingly loud. His body shook with pleasure, and it felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire at once. He jerked his hips, unsure of which sensation to thrust towards. He felt Obito grunt, and liquid heat spilled into his lower half.

He felt boneless. His body was spent and warm. Kakashi whined his pleasure as Obito’s hips continued to shift slowly. Obito kissed him, sweet and gentle and just as needy as he felt. It was pure bliss. It was everything he’d ever wanted. He’d never yearn for anything ever again, as long as Obito was in his arms.

Kakashi whimpered softly as Obito pulled out, and then gently worked on cleaning them up. Sweet nothings were murmured in his ear. How good he was, how strong, how handsome, how beautiful. Kakashi felt himself flush a deep red, and he buried his face into Obito’s shoulder as soon as he could.

“Did everything go according to your plan?” Kakashi teased, muffled in his skin. Obito’s fingers began tracing over the various scars on his back.  
“Mm, it did. I have you now, don’t I?” he responded. The jonin was glad that his grin was hidden for the moment.

“I hate you,” he teased.  
“I love you, too, Kashi,” Obito chuckled.  
“You’d better.”


End file.
